escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Desigualdad: Un análisis de la (in)felicidad colectiva
|fecha original = 5 de marzo de 2009 |formato original = |páginas original = |isbn original = 978-1-84614-039-6 |serie = |anterior = |siguiente = }} ''Desigualdad: Un análisis de la (in)felicidad colectivaR. Wilkison & K. Pickett: ''Desigualdad: un análisis de la (in)felicidad colectiva, Madrid, Turner Publicaciones. ISBN 978-84-7506-918-0 (original en inglés: The Spirit Level: Why More Equal Societies Almost Always Do Better''UK Hardback edition: ''The Spirit Level: Why More Equal Societies Almost Always Do Better. London, Allen Lane, 5 March 2009. ISBN 978-1-84614-039-6 UK Paperback edition ISBN 978-0-14-103236-8 (February, 2010)En Estados Unidos, el libro fue publicado por Bloomsbury Press en dicimebre de 2009 con el subtítulo "Why Greater Equality Makes Societies Stronger".) es un libro de Richard Wilkinson y Kate Pickett,Dr Kate Pickett on University of York Staff Pages. publicado inicialmente en 2009 en inglés en el Reino Unido por Allen Lane y, posteriormente, en español por Turner Publicaciones. El libro parte de numerosos artículos académicos sobre desigualdad y concluye que existen "efectos sociales perniciosos de la desigualdad en las sociedades: erosión de la confianza, incremento de la ansiedad y la enfermedad y promoción excesiva del consumo".Want the Good Life? Your Neighbors Need It, Too by Brooke Jarvis, March 4, 2010 El libro afirma que para los once problemas sociales y de salud pública examinados: salud física, salud mental, consumo de drogas, educación, población reclusa, obesidad, movilidad social, confianza interpersonal, violencia, embarazo adolescente y bienestar infantil, los resultados son significativamente peores en los países de renta alta con más desiguales. El libro contiene gráficas que están disponibles en línea."The Spirit Level, "Evidence"", accessed 15 March 2011 En 2010, los autores publicaron algunas respuestas a objeciones y comentarios de otros autores en su página web Equality Trust website."The authors respond to questions about The Spirit Level's analysis", accessed 15 March 2011 Hasta diciembre de 2010 el libro había vendido más de 100 mil ejemplares."Greater equality is better for everyone: Richard Wilkinson" rabble.ca. Consultado el 17 de abril de 2011 Contenidos Primera Parte: Éxito material, fracaso social * I. El fin de una era * II. ¿Pobreza o desigualdad? * III. Cómo la desigualdad se mete bajo la piel Segunda Parte: El coste de la desigualdad * IV. Vida comunitaria y relaciones sociales * V. Salud mental y drogas * VI. Salud física y esperanza de vida * VII. Obesidad: más diferencia de renta, menos cintura * VIII. Rendimiento académico * IX. Madres adolescentes: la historia se repite * X. Violencia: una forma de hacerse respetar * XI. Cárcel y castigo * XII. Movilidad social: desigualdad de oportunidades. Tercera parte: Una sociedad mejor * XIII. Sociedades disfuncionales * XIV. Nuestra herencial social * XV. Igualdad y sostenibilidad * XVI. Construir el futuro Véase también * Coeficiente de Gini * Desigualdad económica * Anexo:Países por igualdad de ingreso * Anexo:Países por IDH ajustado por desigualdad * Igualdad social * Igualdad de resultados * Igualdad de oportunidades * El capital en el siglo XXI Referencias Enlaces externos ;En español * [http://www.wvdevelopment.org/sites/default/files/Desigualdad.pdf Resumen del libro Desigualdad: Un análisis de la (in)felicidad colectiva, de Wilkinson y Pickett, por Isela Ramírez Madrigal] * El por qué de la infelicidad colectiva. Aportes científicos al debate filosófico sobre la justicia distributiva y la vida buena, Julieta Elgarte ;En inglés * RSA Debates The Spirit Level - A videotaped debate featuring Christopher Snowdon and Peter Saunders as well as the authors of the book. * The Equality Trust, a not-for-profit body established to further the cause of Equal Societies, as proposed in the book. Contains a slide presentation of the main charts in the book. ** [http://www.equalitytrust.org/resource/the-spirit-level The Spirit Level] at equalitytrust.org * [http://www.penguin.co.uk/nf/Book/BookDisplay/0,,9780141921150,00.html The Spirit Level] (Penguin Books; 2nd ed., February 2010.) * [http://www.time.com/time/world/article/0,8599,1948806,00.html Time magazine, "Q & A: The Importance of Economic Equality" by Eben Harrell Tuesday, Dec. 22, 2009 (Interview with Wilkinson & Pickett)] Categoría:Libros de 2010 Categoría:Libros de economía Categoría:Libros de Reino Unido Categoría:Igualdad Categoría:Libros de sociología